The Clique Reversifyid
by Ghetto Goat
Summary: What would of happened if instead of Claire moving to Westchester Massie did? Read to find out how OCD's alpha, Claire Lyons feels about the new girl Massie Block.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

I hope you like it!! Please Review!!

* * *

**Claire Lyons sat at the head of Table 18 with her best friends, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil and Kristen Gregory all members of the Pretty Committee. The girls were the popular girls everyone wanted to be and that everyone envied.Claire glanced around the cafe looking to see if anything had changed for the new year, they were finally in 7th grade! She saw a brunette enter the door but couldn't recognize her so she tapped Alicia.**

**"Whose that?" She asked looking in the direction of the girl.**

**Alicia followed her eyes and nodded her head "that's the new girl I was telling you about remember?" Claire shook her head no so Alicia began again "Massie Block, she moved here from Orlando so her dad could work with an old college friend. Come to think about it I think she's staying with you or something until the Florez's house opens up." When Alicia saw Claire's confused face she asked "didn't anyone tell you?"**

**Claire shrugged "I don't know maybe my parents said something during dinner but I don't know I tunned them out. I'll ask Todd when he gets home the little weasel should know, but for now Massie over there is going to come and spill her life story."**

**The girls looked confused so Claire sighed, "I'm not going to let her sit here for lunch we are just going to have a little chat. I need to know if she's worth listening to during dinner." Claire looked at Alicia, "If that's right."**

**"Follow." Claire said as she got up and headed for the line in front of the sushi bar where Massie was located.**

**Massie saw the girls look in her direction and when they got up and headed for her she knew exactly who they were, the Pretty Committee. She had been told to look out for them and stay out of there way by some girl she meet outside, but why should Massie Block have to stay out of anyones way? It should be the other way around.**

**Claire got to Massie first and looked her up and down. Hmmm she thought, designer everything smart move in a school like OCD.**

**"Your new huh?" Claire asked sweetly, too sweet Massie thought.**

**"Yeah. I'm Massie Block."**

**"Claire Lyons." Funny Massie thought, _I'm staying with the Lyons until our house is free. Is she one of them?_**

**"Lyons funny I think my dad moved us up here for some old Lyons family. Worse decision of his life." Massie said.**

**"Hmmm yeah well that 'some old Lyons family' is me and this is my school so yeah you should think its the worse decision of his life cause I don't put up with LBR's and well you have no chance of losing that status." Claire smirked.**

**"Eh-magawd your calling me the LBR? At least I don't feel threatened by the new girl." Massie said harshly. **

**The PC was shocked by Massie's retaliation towards them. **

**_Wow, Alicia thought, she has some Alpha in her...I hope Claire has a plan or Massie might just come up from underneath her! Hmmm..._**

**"Just keep thinking that! Oh by the way see you a dinner tonight." Claire said before she turned and walked out of the Cafe. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Lyon's BMW**

**Car Pool**

**After School**

**"Look that's her house." Alicia said pointing towards the Block's future home.**

**"Wow its bigger than yours Claire." Dylan said in shock, the Lyon's house was the biggest on the block so this house must have gotten an addition or something.**

**"Oh I know." Claire said happily as the girls looked at her confused, "my dad had to give them most of the money to buy that house, Massie's mom has some shopping issues so the family has barley enough money to pay for OCD tuition. Hence the reason why she moved here." Claire informed.**

**"Wait, how do you know this?" Alicia asked.**

**"Called Todd during Delgado's class. She doesn't care what you do as long as it doesn't involve her." The girls nodded and Claire continued, "Yeah and you know all that designer wear she had on? It is all rented! I had Giorgio do a check with her name and the site popped up."**

**"Oh!" the girls said in unison.**

**"Apple C!" they said in unison again and burst out in laughter that even Claire had to be apart of.**

**Dylan's phone buzzed making it known that she had a new text message.**

**Dyl where are you? You were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago… your mother is freaking out!!**

**Dylan sighed; it was her mom's assistant Heather. Her mother was Merri-Lee Marvil, host of Daily Grind. She had no idea that her mother was expecting her so of course she was going to be late.**

**"Who is it Dyl?" Claire asked.**

**"Heather, she said that my mom was expecting me 30 minutes ago." Dylan said.**

**"OK well lets not make you any later than you all ready are." Claire turned towards her driver Hector and was about to make him take off before she realized that she had no idea where exactly Dylan needed to be. "Set or house?" she asked.**

**"Uhh, I have no idea let me text Heather back and ask."**

**"You do that." Kristen said.**

**"I wonder what the rush is." Alicia said to no one in particular.**

**"OK! I have it." Dylan said loudly.**

**"Where to?" Claire asked.**

**"Set. Heather said that my mom wants us to do an interview on what its like on the first day of school for tomorrow's show."**

**"Hmmm what does she expect us to say? We couldn't wait to be back cause we love learning." Claire said.**

**Everyone laughed but Kristen, she was the only one in the group that was poor so she went to OCD on full scholarship and she always got straight A's.**

**"Kidding Kris." Claire said when she saw Kristen's face.**

**"I know, I know…I'm not a fan of school myself but what can I do. If I do not get straight A's my parents will freak and…and well I do not know exactly but I do not think they would be happy.**

**"Relax. Kris we like you the way you are, even if you _are_ brainier than us." Dylan said jokingly.**

**Kristen had to laugh at that, everyone did.**

* * *

**R&R Please!!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**I am in a suffering with a serious case of writers block!! If there is anyone out there who either:**

**a) wants to help me out with the story**

**b) knows anyone who might want to help**

**Please email me or something we need to talk!!  
**


End file.
